


Burn it

by yoimrei



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Dramatical Murders
Genre: A sweater, Could've been smut, Fluff, M/M, christmas sweater, tbh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink hates Aobas sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading *.*  
> submit prompts?

"Mink..." Aoba called out as he stepped into the living room with a camera in his hand. Mink looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. His eyes shifted from the camera in his lovers hands to that god forbidden Christmas swea- what the hell is that? He thought, to Aobas face, "No." He said turning back to his book. Aoba let out a small whine and jumped on the couch cushion next to Mink making the larger mans glasses nearly fall off his face. 

"Please? We don't have any pictures together and I just thought it would be nice to have things like this to look back on.." Aoba spoke softly and his head hung as he fidgeted with the camera in his hands. The Christmas sweater apparently wasn't his size since the sleeves covered his long thing fingers and one side threaten to hang off his pale shoulder. 

Mink looked up once again and scrunched up his face at the sweater. "I'll take a photo with you .. But I will not wear one of those ridiculous sweaters. Where did you even get that from?" He asked, fingers trailing over the hem of it. "Grandma makes me a sweater ever year." Aoba looked offended, "Sure it's not the most attractive-" "It's not attractive at all and I don't want to have any memories of it." Mink interrupted and stared at him. 

He watched as color slowly rose to Aobas cheeks and his eyes started to look elsewhere. Mink leaned in and heard Aobas breath hitch and kissed him. He then took off his glasses and set it with his book on the table. He stood up and waiting for Aoba to get the camera set up. Mink watched as his lover tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Aoba stood close to Mink and set the camera on the table- front face. Mink frown when he saw his face in the camera. 

"Ready?" Aoba blushed when he felt Minks arms wrap around him and pull him closer. "M-Mink!" Aobas face turned red, including his ears, and as soon as he clicked the camera icon he felt Mink stroking his cheek and pressing a kiss to it. 

"Mink!!" He yelled and he raised a hand to his cheek to protect it from Minks assaults. Mink kissed Aobas uncovered shoulder and gave a small smile. "I'm just making moments for you to look back on." He mumbled into his shoulder. Mink reached out and set Aobas camera on a shutter shot and began pressing against him. 

Aobas mouth parted slightly and he felt Minks hands sliding up his chest and pressing against his nipples. His hands occupied themselves by pinching and twisting Aobas nipples and he continued to slowly grind against his ass. 

Aoba gasped and tilted his head back to look at a pair of golden eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned towards Minks lips until he heard his coil clicking rapidly. His head snapped up and the words storage full flashed across the screen. 

Aobas face lost all of its color and he quickly broke out of Minks hold. He scrolled through the pictures of his face becoming more and more erotic and he spotted one of Mink smiling. 

He turned and glared at Mink "I can't send any of these out!" Mink shrugged and hugged Aoba from behind. "We both win." He said taking a turn to look through the pictures, "I never want to see this sweater again." 

Aoba sighed and leaned against Mink "You could've asked me to take it off instead if ruining the pictures." Mink stopped on a picture that showed the two staring into each other's eyes. "I like this.." He said before sitting down on the couch and reaching for his reading material again. 

Aoba stared at the picture and smiled. "If it wasn't for my face and your hand being up my shirt this would be perfect" he mumbled and sat down next to Mink. Mink ruffled his hair and opened up his book. "Everything's perfect.. Except for that sweater , Aoba put it in the fireplace."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @sagittariusgoddess


End file.
